kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RubyStretch
Logo for Heartless Tournament. Ok here goes... And that's it! }} 13sora OK... A rough cut. Tell me if you want it different. And which Form of Goofy do you prefer? 13sora Userbox Tutorial Making a Userbox I'm feeling lazy, so I'm going to copy/paste from Roxas' tutorial... *''id'' is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *''id-c'' is the color behind the image. *''id-h'' this is the height of the box. You can mess with this if you want but just be wary of what you're doing. *''info-c'' is the color inside the textbox. *''info-fc'' is the color of the text. *''border-s'' is the size of the userbox's border. *''info'' is the actual text of the box. This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used the clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. In the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put in your username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Good luck! ^^ (End of Roxas' Tutorial) So this... Would make this. Using Your Userbox It's simple, just put in the page. Collecting Other People's Userboxes You just ask other people for theirs. Here's one to get you started. Just put this on your page: More to come! 13sora Removing messages 01:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=Please don't remove messages unless you need to archive...k?}} 20:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=You have been approved however it is closed for this month.....next month it will reopen and riddles will be sent}} Sig If you're not sure if it works, there is a thing where you can view it that says 'Existing Signature'. See you in about 2 seconds! 13sora }} WoT Talk Bubble & Staff Page OK. I've found the time to give you a proper Tutorial. } |text= } }} This one allows for the most customization. The uses are in there. So this... } |text= } }} Would make this... } |text= } }} Saving your Talk Bubble Make a Template page, (Like Template:GatedogTB) Put in the code and hit publish. I did this with the example. Using your Talk Bubble It's easy! Just type in Like this: Would make this: